Making Merlin a man
by Angel Pendragon
Summary: A/M SLASH... sequel to marraige proposal... contains gay sex.. Merlin and Arthur get intimate on their wedding night


Making Merlin a man

The wedding ceremony had gone as well as planned, just a small sweet ceremony with Merlin's mother Hunith, Merlin's closest friends and the priest, the weather had held out and the sun had shined on the hills, making the ceremony even more beautiful than Arthur had ever imagined.

As it wasn't common or even thought of for two men to marry, Arthur and his love Merlin had opted to not bother with a celebratory party and decided to just have a small meal with Hunith in the evening, a chance for Arthur to spend some quality time with his love and his now mother in law.

Arthur smirked and almost choked on his drink as the thoughts ran through his head, Hunith was his mother in law now.

'Did that make Merlin his wife?' he thought, fighting back a choking laugh that had lodged in his throat.

Hunith shot him a worried look 'had her son married a complete loon, someone who laughed at nothing?' she thought as she poured Merlin some more water, he seemed totally oblivious to the Prince's sudden out burst of lunacy, maybe it was because Merlin was used to it by now, he was used to Arthur's out bursts whether it was an out burst of rage or an out burst of laughing for no particular reason.

Merlin looked up and gave his mother a smile "thank you for the dinner, it was lovely" he politely said as he took the water.

Arthur was still giggling and smirking to him self, finally Merlin turned to him and raised his brow "are you going to share?" he said bluntly making the Prince sit up straight and cough back the remainder of the laugh.

Hunith peered at Arthur as he composed himself before revealing the reason to his sudden out burst.

"I was just thinking, now we are married, does that make you my wife?" asked Arthur as he bit back a snorting laugh.

Merlin glared at him before letting it melt away into a heart melting smile "well you did call me a girl so many times, I guess this is the result of those taunts".

Both men stared at each other with loving, longing, yearning stares and Hunith knew she had made the right decision to let her son marry Prince Arthur, even if it meant as soon as they returned to Camelot King Uther would see to it that the marriage was annulled or Merlin was exiled from Camelot, but that was there decision and no matter what happened Hunith would always have a place for her son here in Ealdor, she would gladly accept Arthur too if the worse came to the worse, but somehow she could never see Arthur giving up the luxuries of Camelot to live in a simple village like Ealdor even if he did love Merlin.

Hunith thought it best to allow her son and his lover now husband to have the house to them selves on their last night in Ealdor before the return to Camelot where they would be scrutinised and punished for their decisions and choices.

Hunith thought she would allow her son and son in law to have one peaceful night together as a married couple so she left to spend the night at a neighbours, she knew what wedding nights entailed and she did not really want to witness what her son and Arthur would get up to, given the fact it's probably not the first time her son and his lover had been intimate, she shook her head as the thought of her sweet son and Prince Arthur getting intimate invaded her mind.

Her cheeks blushed and she wafted her hand in front of her face as the air around her became clammy and over heated and she let out a soft sigh.

Merlin stumbled in to the area where the makeshift bed was and yawned, as he stretched his arms above his head Arthur crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, he squeezed Merlin tight and gently kissed the nape of his neck as he softly blew the dark hair away.

Merlin closed his eyes and let himself fall back into Arthur's warm chest, he slowly tilted his head as Arthur's lips crept around to the servants neck.

Arthur loosened his grip and slid around to Merlin's side and continued to kiss his neck, then slowly moved to his throat.

Merlin leaned his head back as Arthur gently kissed and licked the area around Merlin's adam's apple, tingling shivers ran through his body and he felt his legs begin to tingle.

It wasn't the first time Arthur and Merlin had been in one of these embraces and it wasn't the first time they had explored each other's bodies, in the privacy of Arthur's chambers Merlin and the Prince had touched and kissed each other in other area's than on the lips.

Merlin found him self burning a deep shade of crimson as he was helping Gaius with potion preparations once as he thought about the previous nights actions in the Prince's chambers.

Merlin had gone into check on Arthur before he retired to bed, just to check on the Prince and to see if he needed any thing.

Merlin had been stood by hovering in the doorway to the Prince's bedroom, talking about tournament etiquette and listening to Arthur's usual charming rantings when Merlin found himself being tackled from the back and was lunged on to the bed.

He then felt and heard Arthur breathing heavy on his back as he felt a hand creep up under his shirt and then he felt warm, Soft lips on his neck as the hand grasped at his skin, nails slightly dug into the skin making Merlin squirm and gasp.

Arthur continued to kiss his servants neck and let his hands wander over Merlin's soft skin, up and down his back, around his sides and then Arthur finally after minutes of teasing he slowly slipped his hand down the back of Merlin's pants and ran his hand down his butt until he got to the bottom, he waited for Merlin's reaction, as Merlin separated his legs the Prince smiled and gently nipped his servants skin as he kissed the naked shoulder that had come visible.

Arthur's hand crept closer to Merlin's balls, as he ran his finger over the soft warm skin Arthur's fingers edged closer to his servants penis and stroked the hard, throbbing muscle.

Merlin bit back a moan as he felt the Prince slip his fingers around his penis and gently moved his hand in a up and down motion.

Merlin had found himself thinking of other occasions when he and Arthur had been alone to make their own amusement, he had so many little stolen moments and secret rendezvous to think about to keep him self happy as he spent long summer nights slaving away cleaning the halls and even the stocks when he had stepped out of line with King Uther.

No matter the punishment Merlin always had thoughts to make the task all the more bearable .

Just the thought of Arthur's hot, heavy kisses made any task all the more pleasant.

Merlin had spent many cold winter nights cuddled up in bed with his thoughts of what he and Arthur had gotten up to earlier in the evening, sometimes depending on their moods the situation could be just a sweet snuggle and kisses as they lay on the Prince's bed, other times it was a full on hot and heavy touching, grasping, biting and hard kisses that left them both breathless and gasping, not to mention groping and fondling each other in areas that unweds shouldn't let alone two men.

Merlin would find him self heating up, his face burning red and his palms becoming sweaty as he stood behind Arthur in the Kings court thinking of how they were dripping with sweat, groaning, panting and moaning each others names the night before in the privacy of the chambers in their own little world full of passion and ecstasy.

Now the night of their wedding they were left alone in the privacy of Merlin's childhood home, it didn't have the luxuries of Arthur's chambers, there was no over sized bed, soft blankets to drown in, no cushions and no beautifully decorated walls to be pressed up against and seduced.

Non of that mattered to Merlin he was happy to be just held and caressed by Arthur, he was happy to drift away with the Prince's tender touch and kiss.

Arthur moved his lips up to meet Merlin's equally soft, full beautiful lips and the pair began to devour each other with hard passionate kisses as Merlin twisted his fingers with those of the Prince's.

Arthur tugged at the cord that was used to fasten Merlin's blue tunic and he gently pulled it off over the servants head and discarded it to the floor as his fingers on his other hand fumbled with the fastening on Merlin's pants, his other hand came down to help loosen the pants and they fell around the servants ankles.

Merlin gave Arthur a teasing smile as he stepped out of the pants and kicked them to where the tunic laid, Merlin began to lift Arthur's shirt off as the Prince pushed Merlin back against the cold, hard stone wall and sank his teeth into the young servants lower neck making him whimper from pleasure more than pain, as soon as the shirt was off Arthur continued to bite and kiss Merlin from his neck to his chest before forcefully turning him and pushing him to the floor.

Merlin stared up at him in the dim candle light and grinned as Arthur gently fell to his knee's in front of him and crawled on top of him, Arthur returned the grin as he lowered his head to kiss Merlin's chest making his way down ever so slowly to his stomach.

Merlin felt his heart pound in his frail chest as he felt Arthur's weight squashing him, it wasn't a painful feeling it would have been slightly uncomfortable if Merlin's pain sensors hadn't been numbed by the sheer ecstasy he was in right now.

Arthur's kisses drowned out any pain that Merlin might feel when ever he was in reach, Merlin felt safe and happy whenever he was in breaths reach of Arthur, even when he felt his life in danger he still felt a dumb sense of safety, Arthur was his hero, his Prince, his lover and his true love.

Merlin felt Arthur's kisses reaching lower and lower until he could feel the Prince's chin disturb the hair that covered the young servants groin.

Merlin felt his stomach knot and his legs begin to quiver, he had a slight problem when it came to this, he couldn't hold him self that long, he tried he really did, just the thought of Arthur being so intimate with him set him off, the thought of Arthur's tough, well made, muscular body so close to his, skin touching, saliva being exchanged and Arthur's sheer beauty and perfectness surrendering to him made it impossible for Merlin to contain himself.

Arthur had told him many times to force it in, hold it until he really could take no more, even imagine an ugly person, or a woman if he really needed to but Merlin couldn't take his thoughts off of Arthur.

He had tried twice before, he had attempted to think of a conversation about head injuries with Gaius but unfortunately that had too much of an affect on him and he lost all interest in being intimate with Arthur, he just felt ill and had to excuse him self before heading out for a walk to shake the feeling of disgust and sheer horror he felt.

The other attempt was thinking of Morgana which once again filled him with horror and a slight feeling of disgust until his thoughts switched back to Arthur and within seconds of gazing into those powerful, soul consuming eyes he had once again lost the will to hold on to his feelings and control of his own body as he felt his stomach tingle, his legs shake and he let out an almighty moan as he screamed Arthur's name, luckily non of the Prince's guards came knocking as they knew it best to leave Arthur alone at unsocial hours and especially if he had company even if that meant male company, for all they knew Arthur could be giving his wayward servant a good beating and they obviously didn't want to disturb the louts punishment.

Merlin felt the Prince edge lower to his groin and he held his breathing, waiting, Arthur continued to lace soft, airy kisses on his servants lower stomach, teasing and tormenting Merlin with the thought of what he might do.

Arthur raised his hand and jabbed Merlin in the side "breath" he muttered before returning to the kisses.

Merlin smirked as he took a deep breath, he felt as if his chest and his lungs were going to explode with holding his breath for what felt like forever.

Merlin threw his hand up to cover his eyes as he felt like screaming at Arthur to stop the teasing and just do something, he enjoyed the kisses and loved the feeling of Arthur caressing his body with his lips, tongue and his hands but when Merlin knew something was coming he just wanted it to happen, he felt a combination of dread and excitement rush through his body as he thought about the possibilities.

Merlin was about to start cursing Arthur in his head when he felt the Prince edge lower and softly wrap his lips around the hard, throbbing muscle that was Merlin's penis and the young warlock sunk into the solid floor beneath him, he felt his head spin and his hands become sweaty.

Arthur ran his tongue up and down it, making circular movements on the tip before taking it deep in his mouth.

Merlin let a delighted idiotic smile spread across his face as he drifted away with the rhythm that Arthur managed to keep, his teeth occasionally touching the servants penis making him tense up, he knew Arthur had a thing about biting and to be honest so did Merlin but there was certain places that he did not want biting, that would be one pain that Arthur would not be able to sooth.

Arthur rested his hand on Merlin hip as he lost himself in the motion of the task at hand and did not realise he was digging in his nails which made the servant squirm and gasp.

Merlin felt his heart rate quicken as Arthur continued to claw at the warlocks skin, Merlin arched his back in an attempt to make Arthur withdraw his nails but as soon as Merlin arched his back forcing his penis deeper into Arthur's mouth, Arthur tensed his lips making his grip tighter and making Merlin moan as he felt all his control fall away from him like he had fallen under some enchantment.

Arthur once again brought his tongue into play which made Merlin moan louder and he started to pant Arthur's name as if warning him but Arthur's rhythm grew quicker and he ignored Merlin's cries.

Merlin's face fell with horror as he shot his hands out to grip the thin blanket that covered the floor, his knuckles paled as his grip grew tighter.

"A.... Arthur.... I.... oh god" Merlin moaned as he lost his fight with his body and he clenched his teeth as he let go, he knew he tried to warn Arthur but he wasn't listening.

Merlin couldn't help it he had no choice he couldn't hold it in any more and he ejaculated in the Prince's mouth.

Arthur's mouth filled with the hot, salty and sticky liquid, his lips tightening as Merlin's penis throbbed and ached.

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Arthur pull away from his penis, there was silence, a dreaded silence, Merlin was terrified as well as embarrassed as to what Arthur was going to think of him.

Arthur hovered over Merlin's face, his brow cocked as he studied his 'wife's' face.

"Why are you pulling that god awful face Merlin?" Arthur asked as he sat on Merlin's chest.

Merlin's eyes shot open, his gaze instantly meeting Arthur's, Arthur smiled down at his lover "please your face is far too gorgeous to ever be contorted into that grimace, don't do it again" Arthur said bluntly as he twisted his fingers with Merlin's.

Merlin continued to hold the Prince's stare, Arthur's face fell confused as he stared at a rather terrified Merlin.

"Why are you so tense? Why do you look so scared?" asked the Prince as he swept his finger over Merlin's cheek.

Merlin swallowed hard as he took a deep breath "I.... I tried to warn you.. about" he mumbled as he looked down towards his groin.

Arthur smirked and fell to the side of his lover as he caressed the hair that scarcely covered the warlocks chest.

"I know, thank you for the warning, but I think by now.... I don't need any warning, I can tell" he kissed Merlin's cheek "the way your legs quiver, your stomach tenses and you have a tendency to pant quicker than you do when you are running for your life" the Prince said.

Merlin let a slight smile break his lips "so why didn't you move?" Merlin questioned.

Arthur met Merlin's gaze, his eyes full of love and passion "I had no intention of moving this time, I knew what was going to happen and I wanted this" he whispered as he moved his lips around to meet Merlin's.

Merlin pulled back and stared at the Prince's mouth a glint of horror in his eyes.

"Did you............. well did you..." Merlin began to stumble over his words as his gaze was transfixed on Arthur's mouth.

"I swallowed it Merlin" Arthur whipped as he stuck his tongue out for Merlin to see.

Merlin cocked his brow "why?" he asked as he slipped his hand around Arthur's back.

Arthur grinned "because it was yummy" he mocked as he rolled his eyes.

Merlin shook his head "you're an idiot" he laughed, Arthur nodded and pulled Merlin closer to his chest.

"I am for you, why else would I do something like that?" he replied as he gave Merlin a teasing full on kiss, Merlin felt his lips part and Arthur used the opportunity to slip in his tongue and caress his servants tongue and inner mouth.

Merlin let his own hands wander as they found their way down the Prince's body, Arthur gasped as Merlin dug his nails in to Arthur's strong, muscular stomach.

Both men under each other's spell and willing to do any thing to make the other happy.


End file.
